Turtle Words
by No More Love
Summary: Ok so these are just some short one-shots and poems for our turtles, hope you guys enjoy!
1. big brother raphleo

3 Big Brother 3

You were there from the start,

Always way to smart.

When we would fight,

I'd like to think it was from love,

More than spite.

You had the brains, always thinking,

I had the brawns, always seeking.

They knew you'd go far,

Always the shining star.

No one saw me

Or what I could be.

So I stayed in the background,

But was always around.

When we got older,

I couldnt help being clolder.

And because of that we would fight,

Almost every night.

I dont know how to say,

I'm sorry for all those days.

So I'll try an show it,

In my simple ways.

A little longer hug,

Or trying not to look so smug.

You may have disappered,

Leaving us all here.

But I was the one who ran away,

Now I'm here to stay.

When you need me by your side,

Ill keep all the stupid coments inside.

So just let me say,

Once more this day.

I Love You.


	2. mikey's game DonMike

**In the layer no one is awake**

**Except for Donnie, who never gets a break.**

**TV's, computers, and video cam's**

**He fixes them as best he can.**

**Now Mikey's video game**

**Wondering how he even stays sane.**

**Mike broke it again,**

**An cried like he comited a sin.**

**So Don is left to fix**

**Another pice of shit.**

**But he'll fix it**

**Complaining all the while,**

**Just to see Mikey smile.**


	3. Not Coming Home LeoSplinter

Leo/Splinter

"Not Coming Home"

I'm not the way I used to be

I'm stronger and wiser as you can see.

Remember my words, my father said

As he cradled me up and laid me to bed;

You will someday be grown

And fight as I have shown

I will always be here to lend a hand

To help and guide, when you don't under stand

Somehow I believed his words, though one day I'd see

He was not the father he promised to be

Instead he was a tired soul that died in our care.

My brothers looked to me for a shred of hope to bear.

I often cry myself to sleep

Our fathers love was not meant to keep.

I miss my father, I won't lie.

Not a single hug or one last goodbye.

He is not a ghost, free to roam

Not worrying of his family or coming home.

At first I thought this was going to be a Raph/Splinter but it just sounded more like Leo as I went along. What do you think?


	4. memory mikey

Mikey

"Memory"

A misty memory

So faint now it's scary.

One summer day

Spent with my bro's just for play.

Water rushing over our toes

The smell of pizza in my nose.

Sun comes through the grate

Raph is chasing me, feels like fate.

Donny is over looking at bugs

Leo just shrugs.

We're all kinda crazy

And sometimes lazy.

But we're brothers

Unlike any others.

We try to save this city

Many would call it idiocy.

But we're still happy

Just like that memory.


	5. Bruised Not Broken TurtlesShredder

Turtles/Shredder

"Bruised not Broken"

We are bruised not broken

Our scar's just like tokens

Much as the words spoken.

We fight through the night

An feel the steel's cold bite.

The Shredder's calm face

Fills us with pure hate.

In a night of disaster

He took our master.

Tonight our rage

Has turned into his cage

Like an animal, he turned so primal.

He's on his last leg

But no one expects him to beg

Words are pointless

One more moment

And his body lies motionless.

The words life unspoken

The scare's as tokens.

Tonight we are bruised

But he is broken.


	6. Donatello's temper

Donatello was enjoying the quite of the Lair as he was about to finish his latest master piece. With just one more wire to connect he will have completed building a proton blaster for the Battle Shell, complements to some utrom technology.

Don held his breath as he connected the last wire, about to secure it when ….

"DONNY!" the sudden noise made Donatello jump, the wire hitting an exposed cable before causing the mother board to blow up, shooting out sparks and sending a shock through his entire body.

"DONNY HELP!"

"AIN'T NO ONE GONNA SAVE YOU THIS TIME MIKEY!"

Dusting himself off, Donatello stomped out of his lab, his eyes bloodshot and hands shaking. Seeing the reason for all this commotion, Raphael chasing Mickey around the main room, he stopped. Noticing that Don had entered the room Mickey ran straight for him, hopping to be saved by his big brother.

"Donny help, Raph's gonna kill me!" Mikey planned to hide behind this genius of a brother but was surprised when Don grabbed his arm and flipped him into the wall, his shell making a loud cracking sound as it connected.

Raph was dumbfounded at seeing his brothers display of aggression towards their youngest brother, and slowly backed away towards the other side of the room

"I SWEAR YOU GUYS CAN'T GET ALONG LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO FISHISH ANYTHING CAN YOU?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS HUH? IF YOU DON'T START BEHAVING IM GOING TO BUILD A DOUNGION AND THROW YOU TWO INTO IT!" panting heavily Donny looked once more at his brothers before returning to his lab.

Raph and Mikey sat there for a few more moments before running from the room towards their bedrooms, bumping into Leo in the hall.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" he asked surprised to see his brothers look so frightened.

"Donny's in a bad mood." They both said before pushing past him, retreating to their rooms and quickly closing the doors. Leo stood there, looking from his brother's rooms and to the kitchen where he had been headed. Deciding he wasn't that hungry after all Leo turned and went back to his room. He could wait till dinner, being hungry was better then dealing with a mad Donatello.


	7. thank you RaphFamily

Raph/Family

"Thank You"

Right here at home,

Where we've all grown,

And my anger is most shown.

I always cuss and shout,

Sometimes even throw things about.

No matter how much I yell,

You guys still love me, I can tell.

In a fight I may seem brash,

But I'm trying' to save your ass.

When we play games,

I let you win all the same.

After you make a new gadget,

I keep others from breaking' it.

In my most precious memories,

I'm normally in the scenery.

Like now, under the night sky,

I want to say,

Thank you guys.


	8. Raph why cant I?

Why can't I?

Raphael

**POEM**

Why cant I be who my family wants of me?

Always falling short for what I need to be?

They say im irresponsible,

That's totally possabile.

But all I do,

Is for those who,

Don't seem to care,

If im even there.

So maybe its time for me to leave,

And just let them be.


	9. Leo why cant i?

Why Cant I?

Leonardo

Why can't I be the leader my family needs?

I can't stop all the bad deeds.

Our family is under constant danger.

All from unknown strangers.

I try to protect them,

But pain comes like a harem.

The pressure is something to great,

And feels like I'm being crashed by fate.

The fight seems endless with every night,

But I keep it up out of spite.

I can't chase away the fear,

Of losing the ones I hold dear.


	10. the night

~~THE NIGHT~~

Capable and caring

Sensitive but strong

The life of the young turtle

Couldn't go wrong.

Upright and steadfast

Courageous with might

Who knew the turtle

Would get lost in the night.

Down the path of

Seduction, deceit, and more so

Farther off the path of the good life

Deeper on the road of sorrow and strife.

And when the turtle was

Broken, desolate, and alone

Looking through the bars

At the life he had known.

For the beautiful turtle

Was standing alone

Far from his life, his family, and home.

The spirit of love

Looking out for turtle

From high above.

Spirit opened the cage

By providing the keys

All turtle had to do

Was reach for these.

Be strong young turtle

Do what you must

Before the vicious night

Turns you to dust.

Reject all it offers

Come back to the way

We're waiting dear turtle

Please join us today.

Come back from the night

The hurt and harm

We're waiting dear turtle

With wide-open arms.

The path will be twisted

And hardships abound

With determination as your companion

You'll gain the high ground.

Strike off your demons

Dig deep down inside

And know that the spirit

Has nothing but pride.

Pride for the turtle

Who was lead astray

Because turtle has the courage

To keep the night at bay.

* * *

**OK SO I LEFT THIS WITHOUT A TURTLE AS THE MAIN POINT SO YOU CAN CHOUSE WHO YOU WANT THIS ONE TO BE ABOUT, HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	11. never alone Mikey

~~NEVER ALONE~~

This is not my home

I am lonely but never truly alone.

They treat me all the same

Like I think life is a game.

I know the deal

People cheat, lie, and steal.

We can't be found

So we hide underground.

Sometimes they see

I'm not as stupid as they lead me to be.

I know what I'm saying

Even if one place my mind isn't staying.

They know I can be right

They admit it without spite.

This is my home

I may be lonely, but I am never alone.


	12. Perfection

**_Perfection_**

It's something I have always tried to achieve, working myself till I was sore and didn't want to move. I always thought if I could be perfect I would be happy. Happy that I was the strongest, happy I was flawless, happy that I could protect my family.

At one time I thought I was close to perfection, everything Master Splinter taught us, I did it flawlessly. Every fight was a success.

**I thought I had achieved perfection, I was wrong.**

I guess Raph thought I was getting complacent, which I probably was. One day during training he really came after me. I didn't even know Raph had that level of skill, he broke down my defenses, took my weapons, and laid me out faster then I thought possible. I am just glad Don had been looking after Mikey, who was sick, and that Master Splinter hadn't been present. That was when Raph spoke to me in a way that made him sound like Sensei.

"Ya not perfect Leo. Even if ya were ta somehow become perfect, then what would ya do? What goal would ya have?"

I hadn't known what to say, just laying there trying to catch my breath. Before Raph left he said something that I am sure to remember.

"If ya start to think yer perfect again, come tell me, an I'll set ya straight."

I can see now why Raph took me out like he did; when you think you're the best you get cocky, when you get cocky people get hurt. Knowing that I can't be perfect is always there, but I'm always reaching for it. I want a goal; need one, and the harder it is to achieve the harder I try.

Next time I think I've become the best; I'll have Raph beat some sense into me.


	13. Temper

Temper

I can have a temper

But saying so doesn't make it simpler

So when you point stupid mistakes out

It makes me want to scream and shout

But I'll hold my tongue

Even if I want to run

I'll stand my ground

And turn this all around


End file.
